Can One Love After Being Abandoned?
by Bearloveforever
Summary: Renna after being abandoned by her parents goes to her aunts house to help with two troublesome twerps her 'friend' had her watch and little did she know this would be the start of her life after her meeting with said two boys.
1. Meeting the twerps

Thanks you guys for reading this before I rewrote it, and I am sorry for not updating it as much as you would have wanted, but at least i'm tring to make it better! Hope you stay with the story and lke the changes I made!

_**On an island in the East Blue in the town of Orange…**_

A dirt road was filled with people walking back and forth from the numberus stalls on either side of the road offering food, objects and clothing.

"Hey, you have some pears?" a girl with deep black hairasked one of the stall owners.

"Yea, hold on a min." said the stall keeper.

The girl waiting for her breakfast looked as if she came from the army with her long baggy camo pants and the dark blue skin tight tank top. She had her black hair up in a high pony tail. Her deep forest green eyes darted around her watching the movments of everyone around her. Her hand rested on a black sheathed katana that had a red string wrapped around the hilt, a gift from her late grandfather.

"Here you are, that will be 200 Beri."

"Here you go." She handed him the money from her clentched fist.

"Thanks, you have a good day Ren." The stall keeper said.

She smiled at him and walked up the road to the port to get on the ferry. The boat it's self was practically sinking but it was all she could find in this dead beat town that was heading towards Fushia village.

"Ticket." Said the captain of this hunk of junk boat. He was large and a little intimidating with his beady black eyes and huge hands.

She handed him her ticket she had 'borrowed' earlier from an unsuspecting tourist.

He nodded his head and let her on the boat. She walked over to the bow and sat on the railing.

About an hour after Ren sat the boat started to move towards Fushia village so she could finally see her aunt, they were friends but they couldn't stand each other for long periods of time. Her aunt had snailed her to come help with two kids one of her 'friends' had left in her care.

'Wonder if she's killed the little buggers yet….Nah, her 'friend' might kill her for killing these kids. And if she has snailed me then they must be trouble...' Renna thought having trouble keeping a straight face. She wanted to frown at the prospect of taking care of kids.

_**Fushia Village port….**_

'Finally! God, 4 days sitting on the bow is a pain in my ass, literarily.' Ran thought bitterly.

She looked around the port looking for any bars. 'There's one…..Who names a bar Makinos Party Bar? Never mind, I don't care I'm just thirsty.' She walked over and pushed the doors open to reveal a homey feeling bar with two kids sitting at the bar stuffing their faces full of food, and a older looking women smiling and wiping a glass clean, she had a bandana on that covered her dark green hair, she wore a ugly yellow apron that covered the white long sleeved shirt she was wearing that the sleeves where rolled up to the elbow.

"Hello, Do you need something?" The older women asked kindly.

Ren walked over to the bar sitting as far that the bar let her from the two boys. Her eyes darted back to Makino.

"Yea, Can I get a beer?" Ren asked quietly.

"Sure!" said Makino.

Renna glanced at the two boys to find them staring at her.

"Hey! Who are you? I'm Luffy! This is Ace!" Said 'Luffy'. He was shorter than 'Ace' but still probally came up to my chest.

"Hello, Luffy and you too Ace. And I don't think you should know my name, not yet anyways." Renna replied to Luffy and Ace's shocked faces.

"Here you go. So you decided to come back huh?" Makino had come back, 'and it seems she remembered me finally..' Ren thought bitterly.

"Yea, Came to help aunty with two twerps she got from Garp." Ren spoke quietly to her.

"You know gramps?" Both Ace and Luffy yelled in Ren's face. They continued to babble loudly in her face about useless things they wanted to know.

She plugged her ears and waited for them to be calm again, and that took forever and a half with much help from Makino for them to calm down enough for Ren to unplug her ears.

"Yes, me and him have had many run-ins with each other multiple times and my aunt knows him and tried to turn me in a few times for making her mad." Ren spoke in her clam and controlled voice while inside she shivered remembering all the times that man had injured her and the things around her.

"Wait, Who is your aunt?" Ace asked, more like demanded, to know.

'Wow, He seems to be on edge' Ren thought shaking her head. "Dadan." Ren replied.

Both of them were shocked to say the least. Ace had fallen to the ground, and Luffy had sparkles in his eyes. 'Weird kids' Ren thought trying to hide the giggle that threatened to get out and break the calm and collected face she had took so long to put up. But her struggles where in vain when the giggle escaped from her mouth. Ren's hand flew to her mouth and covered it, but it didn't stop the flood gates of the locked up laughter opened and she found herself giggling uncontrollably almost falling off the bar stool.

Makino looked like Christmas had come early when Renna finally stopped giggling. The boys faces where that of confusion.

"Sorry about that." Ren mumbled quietly, blushing a light pink as her face went back under the mask she built over the years, calm and collected. Gotta always keep calm and collected.

"Oh my gosh! Renna, you laughed! I'm so glad!" Exclaimed Makino happily.

Ace looked from Makino to the girl and back, trying to find the connection between them. "Oh, I forgot to tell you boys! Ren here lived here when she was 4, but her and her parents left for the town of Orange not to far away on another island. By the way are they here?" Makino asked Ren kindly.

Ren's face turned bitter at the mention of her parents, "No, They abandoned me in the middle of the forest on that island when I turned 5. I grew up in that very same forest till this day, I came and went from the village to interact with people. I have lived by myself for 17 years. I only came because of Dadan. So here I am, 17 years later to help aunt that found my snail number asking for help with some little brats." Ren took a breath after that long explanation.

"WOW! Will you join my crew?" Luffy exclaimed, rather loudly in Ren's ear.

"No." Was all Ren said as she stood up and walked out leaving Makino to look at the door swinging shut with sad eyes. Luffy stood up and yelled he would get her on his crew and run towards where she walked off to, Ace said thanks for the meal to Makino and chased down his younger brother.

Renna had just reached the forest entrance when she heard two loud "HEY, WAIT UP!" 's from behind her. She turned around just in time to see Luffy and Ace running side by side towards her, yelling.

"Goddamn it!" She cursed quietly. She then turned and ran as fast as she could towards Dadans house that just so happened to be in the densest part in the forest.

Ran could hear the loud noises gain on her little by little in the trees around her. She jumped to avoid a large log but before she touched the ground she felt something circle her waist and squeeze her mid-section tightly.

She panicked and grabbed at it while spinning around above the ground by what felt like a rope, not liking the idea of being caught. "Let me go! Now!" Renna screeched.

"Chihihihi, your funny" sounded a voice above her. One that sounded familiar...

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice and looked at what was wrapped around her waist to see an arm and a hand there holding her up from the ground. She then turned her eyes up to see Luffy sitting in a tree above her with his arms stretched and attached to the ones around her waist.

She then proceeded to do what she thought was reasonable to do in this situation. To scream REALLY loud and then faint from fear.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I will do the next chapter soon promise!


	2. A meaningful talk

A/N: Hey you came back! Thanx! Review plez!

Also, in this story Luffy is 10 and Ace is 13…^^; srry for not mentioning it earlier…

Continuing with the story… Re-writen of course...

"Ugh, Where am I?" Sitting up Renna looked around to see, a blank wall to her left, no windows at all. That's kinda scary...

"Your in Dadans room!" A very familiar voice yelled from her right.

Renna looked over to see Luffy standing with the door wide open to see about 30 people including aunt and Ace looking in at her.

'Hold yer horses! Luffy had a long arm that streached like rubber! Oh my goodness he ate a Devil Fruit!' Renna thought becoming scared. She got out of the makeshift bed and ran to the other side of the room in a corner staring at Luffy with a horrified expression. 'Oh my goodness! What do I do? He will kill me!' Renna was crying hard core on the inside when on the outside she was standing in a corner silently with the same horrified look on her face staring at Luffy who was walking, slowly, across the room towards her.

"What's wrong? Are you still hurt?" Ace asked politely, coming in the room slowly, and grabbing Luffys shirt before he could go any farther.

Rennas looked like a bobble head. Ace whispered something to Luffy that made him depressed and made him walk out of the room, the 30 or so people cleared a way for him and watched him go outside.

Ace walked up to Renna and sat in front of her. "Sit." He commanded. And sit she did, sliding down the wall folding her legs closer to her body.

"I'm fine Ace, your brother just scares me a bit…" Renna mumbled.

"Why are you scared?" Ace asked.

"Did you see his arm! It stretched! He has the powers of a devil in him!" Renna said all of this in a rush, her fear getting the best of her.

Ace stared at her for a few moments. "Okay, then. I have a question…Will you answer truthfully?" He stared intensely at Renna, scaring her a little.

"Yea…" She responded.

"What's your dream?" He stared at her, not even wavering when she reared back surprised.

"M-my dream?" Renna stuttered tooken off guard from the question. 'Why would he want to know that? Is he making fun of me?' Rennas brain screamed in her head.

"Yea! You tell me yours and I'll tell you what mine is!"

"Umm, ok. My dream is to have a family, and to be the fastest living thing alive without the help of a Devil Fruit." Renna shyly stated, blushing and looking down at the floor.

It was silent for a few moments before Ace chuckled quietly. He was quite polite for a 13 year old, trying to hide his laugh...

"Well, you better start training if you want to be that fast!"

"I know," Renna stated after a few moments. "I have been training with my master for the past 9 years now…" she looked at the wall to her left when she said this.

"Really? What is your masters name?" Ace asked politely with a small smile.

"My master doesn't have a name because he is a giant cheetah."

Srry for it being really short but I wanted a dramatic ending! So Ta Da!

Review plez ^^

And thanks again for staying with this story! I find it really reasurring to find that 9 people are following this story so far! T_T You guys are the best!


	3. A real reason to run

Hullo again! ^^

Thanx for following the story so far! Reviews are my Leprechaun to my Rainbow! ^^

(can't spell XP)

"A WHA-!" Ace exclaimed

"Shhhh!" Renna roughly covered his mouth to stop his shout. "I know you probably don't believe me, but Do. Not. Shout. Again." Renna said menacingly, a glare fixated on his face.

Ace nodded his head hastily. Renna removed her hand from his face, and at that moment they heard a bang from the other side of the wall. Like someone being thrown against it.

"What was that?" Renna questioned warily, but with a hint of anger behind it from Aces shout.

"I have no idea. Want to come with me to see what it was?" Ace asked and, being his gentlemanly self, held out his hand to her to take after he stood up.

"Sure." Renna agreed grabbing his hand. Ace pulled her up , even with the size difference, and lead her to the door leading to a open area with a fire pit in the far corner that had a good amount of people standing near were Renna presumed where the front door was, looking like someone just died.

"What happened?" Ace asked the closest guy to him that, in all honesty, looked like a gorilla with a mohawk.

"Boss sent Luffy flying into the side of the base again…" The… person? Answered, looking over at Renna with what looked like amusement in his eyes. Renna looked down to see her clothes disheveled. She reached a hand up to her hair to find it a frizzy mess. Renna blushed a bit before fixing her clothes and running her hand though her hair.

"What did he do this time?" Ace asked him running a hand down his face, looking exasperated, and was that a hint of anger on his face?

"He kept bothering the boss about your friend here…" He replied gesturing to Renna with a small smile. The... Guy? looked like he was checking her out. Renna glared at him.

When Renna looked to Ace she noticed he had a stoic and kind of scary expression on. Renna felt a bit of fear creep up in her eyes before she pushed it back down, 'Why are you scared? You trained with fucking huge ass ANIMALS!' Renna mentally chided herself.

BANG!

Everyone, except Ace, jumped and pushed to get outside to see what happened. Renna waited till everyone was out and walked out the door after them. And lo' behold, Garp in all his glory (A/N ~ NOT naked you perverts.) standing not 20 feet from the front door.

"Bwahahahahahha! Looks like Luffy needs some more training!" Garp bellowed. In his fist was Luffys neck and his body was far from touching the ground. You could see that he was struggling for air by the way he was flailing around and his face turning an awful color of purple.

"Oh no." Ace was slowly walking backwards into the crowd.

"Hey Ace why are you walking that way? Your dear old grandad wants to see you too!" One of the many bandits asked him in a sarcastic way.

Garp snapped his head over to where Ace was standing which, consequently, was directly next to me. 'Damn it!' Renna looked to Ace before turning her full attention the the very large man before her.

"ACE! MY BOY!" Ace looked as if he had seen... Well Garp. "AND RENNA'S HERE TOO!" 'Why is he always able to RECOGNIZE ME!' Renna wavered in her stare at Garp as he made his way towards us. Ace was frozen in his sneaking pose with his head faced towards Garps direction.

And this is the perfect chance to run and guess what? That's exactly what I did. Grabbed Ace and ran like a bat outta hell towards the woods.

A/N: srry it's so short. Hoped you liked it! XD

Hoped you liked the re-write of it! And thanks for staying with the story!


	4. Saving someone elses dreams

A/N: Hey! Thanks for continuing reading my story! And reading the re-write!

Ace is 15 and Luffy is 12 at this point of time!

Your reviews are my milk to my cereal!

(2 years later)

On the pier of grey terminal sits Renna looking over the ocean with a small black sac sitting next to her. Renna looked to the end of the peir and observed her tiny watercraft she would be using to get to Lougetown. It was a baby blue jet ski that was roughfully the size of a small dinghy. Renna turned and continued looking out to the sea. This was the last hour she would be here. It was finally time to set out to make her dreams come true.

That day she was wearing a black bikini and some short shorts that were also black that was folded on the bottom and had cargo-sized pockets as well as normal pockets. She still wore the military dog tags that where currently resting just above her breasts. Her blade sat next to her sheathed and covered with plastic wrap.

'I hate to do this to ya but it needed to be done to protect ya.' Renna thought towards her favorite, and only, sword.

"REN!" Two VERY familiar voices screamed.

Renna turned to where the voices came from to see who could sound so familiar. Her mind connected the voices to her two best freinds. She watched as Luffy and Ace came barreling down the hill after her. Ace was wearing the same shorts as her but longer; they touched his knee, and no shirt, again. Luffy was wearing his favorite white marine shirt but the marine symbol was covered by some white cloth that was stitched on.

Their faces held surprise, fear and most of all, saddness.

Renna stood up and patted her bum off. She sighed loudly as the boys came closer, Ace had slowed when he was getting closer and had seen she was waiting for them but Luffy ran past him straight into Renna. She was used to his strength and the fact he had been doing this for the past few days, barreling into her and squezeing her till her lungs were crumpled up like paper.

"Is it true? Your LEAVING? TODAY?" Luffy looked close to tears. Though that wasn't surpriseing, because he was known for crying alot when he got hurt or something.

Renna patted his head and nodded not trusting her voice. She felt a large lump that had been there all day swell more as he started shaking all over. The lump became impossibly bigger as Ace came up behind Luffy and hugged all three of them together making a Luffy sandwich.

Renna had gotten over how Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit on accident when he was little. It also helped that he tried not to use his powers around her as much as he could. The thought of how Luffy wanting to be her friend so bad that he hid his true self when she was near, not wanting to scare her. The lump becameso large that tears were prickling at the edge of her eyes, threating to spill over.

Luffy had his head resting on her head since she was shorter than both boys. Her head was resting on Luffys chest; she was trying not to succumb to her tears. Luffy had wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, hugging her tightly. While they were her best friends, they thought of the 23 year old as their older sister in all senses of the word.

"Renna, I hope you have a safe trip." Ace said with an air of finalitly and great sadness, then he turned and started back up the hill they had ran down to see me before leaving. Renna could see his shoulders shaking a little bit as he hunched them to hide his face.

"Bye, Luffy. I hope you become king of the pirates one of these days! And I hope to meet you out on the seas again." Renna pulled away from the still sobbing Luffy and grabbed her bag before running to her Jet skii and gunning it to get away from the sadness that lingered around the young boy.

"RENNA! DON'T GO!" The sound of rubber snapping back confermed her suspitions that he had tried to grab her but she had been to fast.

She didn't even glance back at Luffy when she heard the rubber sound. 'Just keep looking forward Renna...' Tears left tracks down her face, soon mixing with the salt water that was spraying into her face.

A sob racked her frame as she sped up even more to get away. 'I will find both of you...' Was the last thing that went though her mind before she wiped all sad thoughts away to think where she was going.

/2 months later\\

"Well looky here boys! This perdy lady wants to join us fer awhile!" A big burley man shouted. This was the man that offered her a job to assist his chef on his ship with food preperation till they reached the first island on the Grandline. His crew is just as nasty as their captian, they where all dirty and gross. But Renna didn't say anything as not to lose her ride. And maybe the only way to her dream.

"Hello." Renna stated flatly. Her eyes barely held in the glare she wanted to unleash on them for their grossness.

The time from when she left Luffy and Ace surfaced when she remembered that they used to get this dirty after coming back from their training everyother day.

_"RENNA!" Luffys voice rang loudly though the early evening. Renna shot straight up from her slumped position. She had been writing down a list of food products she needed from the small cottage that she called home._

_Renna got up and ran to her front door. She yanked it open to see a 11 year old Luffy and a 14 year old Ace running towards her covered in mud, leafs and goodness knows what. _

_"Why are you so dirty?" Renna yelled at the small boy as they stopped in front of her. They both grinned and started to ramble about how they had found a mud pit and started rough houseing in it for fun before they came to see her. "Well both of you go around back and take a bath before you can set on foot in my house." Renna crossed her arms and stared down the now complaining boys._

_"Fine!" Both of them said before going behind the cottage and filling up the large bucket that represented a bath for the dirty boys. Renna smiled before closing her front door and going to her small kitchen to fix the boys a snack._

She shook her head to clear away those thoughts of the boys. It was for their own good if they wanted to keep their dreams intact. Garp had thought that she was a bad influence on Luffy and Ace because they wanted to be pirates even more now that she had told them stories about them from her old village. And threatened her that if she was there when he got back her would arrest her for sure this time.

"Hey." Renna looked to were the voice came from. A man with no hair on his head, wore all white and looked like the chef. She looked around to see they were leaving Lougetown port and moving west to the entrance that was on the horizon.

"Yes?" Again Renna forced her voice to be devoid of any emotion.

"Come with me, so you can help me with dinner." Renna didn't say anything as he turned and walked to what she asumed where their kitien was.

They walked into the door to see a few long tables set up and a counter that obviously led to a good sized kitien.

They made the men some good old fashion meat and some veggies with it. They seemed to like it and gobbled it all up quickly.

After that Renna was escorted to a small room near the storage place were they had her Jet skii at the moment. The room had a bed and a very small bathroom that had a toilet and a shower. Thats it.

Renna didn't take anything out of her bag and just sat on the small bed and thought about her friends.

Thinking about it, they were more like little brothers to her than anything else. They came to her for qusetions about anything and everything. She schooled them a bit on navigating, how to work a ship and how the goverment worked a bit. Renna glared at her floor as she thought about the goverment.

The boys had told her about what had happened to their friend Sabo, and how his family had been nobles, still were, and that they had replaced him with another child. How the fat man in a shiny suit and a bubble around his head had shot Sabo when he had left the docks right as he was arriving. Renna felt tears welling up at the though of a small child sailing to reach his dream getting shot down suddenly and killed.

Renna resolved to help anybody that needed it. No one deserved to be killed in cold blood, not even a noble, no matter how bad they were.

This is how Rennas days went after that, get up help with breakfest, clean up, go outside to stare at the ocean, go help with lunch, go out and stare at the ocean, help with dinner, and go to bed. This was for three days before they finally went though a winding waterway that lead us to the Grandine.

We had reached Whiskey Peak. Let's just say I'm glad that the scum bags that were on that ship were heading to Impel Down. They groped me every chance they got and didn't care if you fell, they would only laugh.

Renna now was on her jet ski (She had stored away for the 3 day trip in the storage on the ship) speeding away from the trap the bounty hunters had set up for the 'pirates' she had stayed with for the whole of 3 days. They deservedit even more for what they did for being mean to that old man at the cape at the end of reverse moution.

~Renna POV~

I sighed for what seemed like the twentieth or more time that time today. I had seen weapons on those bounty hunters before they had even got close to the island, bonaculars could see a long distance away. It didn't help that she say one of them carrying a cross tomb stone away from their village.

'I never want to see those men again...' I thought as she checked the log pose she had stolen from the map room on the ship.

It was pointing towards the east, the direction I was heading. There was never a better time than the preasent to think about my little 'brothers'. Not even Luffy would have fallen for that fake set up of beer and free food.

I never thought that I would miss those two so badly. The thought of them getting hurt still freaked me out and brought tears to my eyes. They might have been annoying sometimes, they were still there for me when Dadan kicked me out of her house. They had helped me up and brought me to that small cottage on the hillside near a cliff that gave me a beautiful view of the ocean.

There was still thing I didn't know about those boys like who their real fathers were or their mothers. They only told me that I would know soon enough, Ace had gone as far as to tell me to leave it be. That comment had dug deep in my heart and made it hurt even more.

I had told them of my past, about how they abandoned me in the middle of a forrest at the age of 5, grew up in that very same forrest with my master teaching me and that I barely talked to humans other than the monthly trip to the village for food.

They didn't share anything other than Luffy eating the Devil Fruit that his hero Shanks had found and that Ace had been at Dadans for a long time. Thinking about it broke my heart, they knew everything about me, but I barely knew anything about them.

I should write them a letter on the next island and send it to them so that they can have a good luck wish before Ace leaves.

A/N: Srry for all the time skips!

Review plez!


End file.
